1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reminder system, and more specifically relates to a device configured in the container for reminding a user to drink.
2. Description of Related Art
Water is crucial to the human being. Every system in the body depends on water. The human body made up of between 55 and 75 percent water, is in need of timely water replenishment. Lack of water can lead to dehydration, a condition that occurs when someone does not have enough water in his/her body to carry on normal functions. Even mild dehydration—as little as a 1 percent to 2 percent loss of the body weight—can exhaust the energy and make the person tired.
Dehydration poses a particular health risk for the very young and the very old. Signs and symptoms of dehydration includes but not limited to excessive thirst, fatigue, headache, dry mouth, little or no urination, muscle weakness, dizziness etc. People seem to carry bottled water everywhere they go. Health practitioners all over the world suggest drinking of eight glasses water a day.
Though people of different ages and weight may require drinking different amount of water per day, as there are plenty of other reasons to drink water. The major reasons for drinking water includes maintaining the balance of body fluids, controlling calories, energizing muscles, maintaining skin quality, and helping kidneys.
It is has been widely noted that people forget to drink water on regular basis. In order to remind people of the need to regularly and consistently drink water, health care provider recommends people to use an alarm or watch. Therefore there is a need of a device attached with the container to remind about drinking water at regular interval of times.